The Sickroom
by Amydali86
Summary: Serena gets sick and Darien ends up having to take care of her because her parents are out of town. What happens next?
1. The Fever

Disclaimer: Do I own Sailor Moon? Nope. Not in this lifetime. Not in any lifetime.

Author's Note: Okay I know I said I would update everything else before starting a new story but I thought of this story last night while watching something else. Originally was going to be a one-shot, but changed my mind.

The Sickroom

Chapter 1: The Fever

Serena stumbled out of bed- earlier than usual, and that was enough to make people worry- however, her parents were out of town, and so when Sammy came downstairs to pour himself a bowl of cereal, he did not notice that Serena's eyes looked feverish.

He did notice that she had made them toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast though and he gobbled them up, while Serena sluggishly took bites of her eggs and toast. Sammy stood up and said, "See ya, sis," and ran out the door. Serena cleaned the plates and she set them in the sink.

She picked up her book bag, and walked out the door, and she started walking in the direction of the school. Each step felt like a brick was attached to her feet and head felt heavy on her shoulders.

Eventually, (and predictably) she bumped into her nemesis, Darien Shields.

He took note of her fever-bright eyes, and did not say anything, instead, apologizing and following her as she went into the school grounds. He stayed in the hallway, when she entered her classroom.

She expected the usual berating from Ms. Haruna, but Ms. Haruna took one look at her and just made sure Serena sat down.

"Time for independent study projects," she announced, "you each get to do a project based on your personal interests. The project is due in three weeks. You have to write a report, bring that project if possible, and some sort of demonstration or presentation of the project."

Serena listened with half an ear (which was normal for her), but she felt dizzy and tired, and she felt a combination of hot and cold throughout her body. Suddenly, Ms. Haruna stood in front of her, bent over, feeling her forehead. "Serena, you're feverish! Molly, take Serena to the nurse's office."

"Yes, Ms. H." Molly stood up and helped Serena up. She picked up Serena's book bag and they were outside when they saw Darien leaning against the wall by the door.

'Oh hello, Darien," Molly said in surprise. She held on to Serena, who was unsteady on her feet.

"Serena," Darien said, "Are you all right?"

"Oomph," She murmured, too ill to even talk. She leaned against Molly, and Molly staggered under the weight of Serena. She let go and Serena started to fall. Darien scooped her up, and held her gently against his chest.

"Go on back to class. I'll take her home." Molly nodded in agreement and set Serena's book bag in Serena's lap. She walked back into the classroom, and turned to see Darien carrying Serena down the hall and down the stairs to the main floor.

He carried her to the arcade and as he walked in, Andrew turned around in surprise. "Darien, is she okay?"

"She's just ill," Darien set her carefully into a booth and turned to his school stuff he'd left behind. He repacked his backpack and slipped it on, "I'm taking her home."

"But Darien," Andrew said, "her parents are out of town."

"What?"

"Yeah. She told me yesterday that her dad was going on a business trip and since his company was providing the tickets for him and one guest they decided now would be a great time for a second honeymoon as well," Andrew said, watching Darien gather Serena into his arms. Andrew said, "Wait for a second." He went into the back room and ran the water in the basin. He wrung out a washcloth and walked back to Darien. He placed the washcloth on Serena's forehead. "This should start cooling her fever down."

"Okay. I'm taking her home, and I'll take care of her. If Rei or the others come in, let them know Serena's sick." Darien said, and he walked in the direction of the Tsukino residence.

Reaching the white two-story house with a red slate roof, he walked up the path the front door. He knew Serena kept a key in her school bag so he set her down on the porch, and opened her bag. He saw it on a key ring connected to a pink calculator-like item and he withdrew it from the bag. Using it he opened the door and set her stuff inside, even putting the key back in. He once more picked her up, and entered the house, using his foot to shut the door behind him.

He carried her upstairs, and set her in her bed.

Unnoticed by him, a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead watched from the dresser where she had been sleeping. She woke up when she heard the front door open earlier that she had been expecting. She jumped down when Serena was set on the bed.

"Meow, Meow, Meow." She made cat noises to get Darien's attention, and jumped up on the bed next to Serena's head.

"Oh hey Luna," He petted her on the head, "Serena's okay; she's just got the flu." She purred as he scratched her chin, and behind her ears, "I'm going to go make her some chicken soup."

He walked downstairs and looked for the kitchen. He peeked into what must be the family room- couches, tv set. Yep, family room. The next room was the kitchen and he found the ingredients. He made a pot of soup very quickly and spooned some into a large mug, adding extra broth. He searched for a spoon and put in the bowl. He carried it upstairs with one hand, holding steaming hot mug of tea in the other.

He opened Serena's bedroom door- surprised to see it shut since he left it open when he went downstairs- anyway, when he opened the door, and entered the room, he had this strange feeling he'd interrupted a conversation. Which was strange since only Serena and Luna were in the room and Serena was asleep. And cats don't talk. He gave Luna searching look and she looked up at him, mewed, and curled into a ball at Serena's side.

He felt Serena's forehead once more. She felt cooler, but still plenty warm. "Serena, wake up. I got to give you this soup." She stirred, and blinked.

"Darien. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you better," he replied, giving the soup a stir, "Now eat this soup," he lifted the spoon full of broth towards her mouth and she opened it automatically, accepting the soup in her mouth. Swallowing it she opened to mouth to talk, but was interrupted with another spoon full of broth. Before she knew it, Darien had given her the whole mug of soup, and left her to take the dishes back downstairs.

"Luna," she murmured, petting the cat at her side, "what's going on?"

"Not sure," Luna replied, "Darien just came here with you in his arms, and said that you were sick."

"Oh no what time is it?" She glanced around frantically for a clock, "I'm supposed to meet the girls at the arcade."

"Don't worry about it," Darien said from the door, and walked in, "I told Andrew to tell them you were sick."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So what did you think? Review and I'll put up next chapter soon.


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: Like I said before- I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON

A/N: I was so happy to have so many reviews so soon. Thank YOU! Reuploading because I was told by flowery petal that the words were all underlined. My document shows there are no underlines. It is not my fault if they end up that way! I figured out how to fix the problem!

Chapter 2: The Fight

Luna looked up from the bed, wondering if Darien had heard her talking just a few minutes ago, but he gave no indication to show that he had. He set Serena's tea on the bedside table, and stirred it, then handed the mug to Serena. Luna followed Darien out of Serena's room and downstairs, still watching him.

She heard a beeping sound from Serena's book bag and her eyes widened. She darted to the book bag and dipped her head, grasping the key ring with the pink calculator-like item. Dashing upstairs, she went into the nearest empty bedroom- which turned out to Sammy's. She pressed the blinking button- with Sailor Mars' symbol and hissed, "What?!"

"Luna, put Serena on!" Rei shouted.

"I can't," Luna said, "Serena's sick and Darien is here."

"Just take the communicator to her," Rei said, and was immediately put on pause, will Luna once more picked up the communicator with her teeth and carried it to Serena's room. She glanced in, and once she was sure that Darien was still downstairs, she entered the room. She leapt up on the bed, nudging Serena awake and dropped the communicator on her chest. Serena moaned and gripped it, hearing Sailor Mars shout, "Try to freeze that monster, Sailor Mercury, and I'll barbeque it! Serena, help!"

"She's sick!" Luna said, leaning her face into the screen.

"No, I'm fine now," Serena said, "I'll be right there." She hit the off button on the communicator and stood up weakly. She looked out her door and heard the clanging of dishes in the kitchen. She walked downstairs and out the front door, shutting it quietly behind her. Running toward the battleground - which was of course the park - she transformed. Reaching the edge of the battle, she shouted, "Stop right there." She stood panting, and then, " I am Sailor Moon," a deep breath, "and in the name of the moon," another deep breath and she swayed, "I shall punish you!" She flung a weak powered tiara at the creature and it howled in pain as the golden discus cut off one of it's limbs. The tiara reappeared on her forehead, and she threw it once more, infusing it with a little more power. She swayed as the monster dissolved into dust and blew away.

"Sailor Moon," the others cried as they saw their leader sway and start to fall. Her fall was halted suddenly as she was scooped up into a warm pair of arms.

"Sailor Moon," the deep timbre of Tuxedo Mask's voice held a note of concern, "Sailor Moon, you alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Tuxedo Mask looked down into her sleeping face and something about it struck him. She looks like Serena, he thought, and looked up to see the other scouts surrounding him.

"Is she all right?' Sailor Mars asked, picking up one of Sailor Moon's trailing pigtails.

"She's fine. She just fell asleep," Tuxedo Mask said, and said, "Do any of you know where she lives?"

"Why?" Sailor Jupiter asked suspiciously.

"Someone has to take her home," Sailor Mercury said, already thinking of a plan, "Tuxedo Mask don't worry, we'll take care of her."

Sailor Jupiter turned around and got ready to carry their leader piggyback style. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars helped Jupiter get Sailor Moon onto her back, and she held the legs, while they wrapped her arms around Jupiter's neck. Sailor Jupiter leaned forward in order to hold Sailor Moon's lax body more easily, and they started off in the direction of the park's exit.

As soon as they got Sailor Moon settled on Jupiter's back, Tuxedo Mask left with only a small glance behind, and headed back to Serena's house- certain that Serena was at home asleep- or so he had assumed when he left the house- as he had called upstairs to tell her he was leaving and she did not answer.

"We got to get her home before Darien notices her missing," Sailor Mercury said while she detransformed.

"Right," said the others, detransforming as well, and walking down the street, quickly walking up to the back way of the Tsukino residence.

Ami and Rei circled around to the front to see Darien entering the house, and they said, "Hey Darien!"

"Oh hey," he said, turning around to face them as they walked up the front walk towards him.

Meanwhile:

Lita jumped up to the window, wincing under the weight of the still transformed Sailor Moon. She set her on the bed and gripped Serena's broach. The light blinded her for a moment and she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Serena in her school uniform, and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been certain she would be able to return Serena back to her civilian form.

She heard footsteps in the hall and exited the house the window, and circled to the front, knocking on the door, and Ami opened it- she had stayed downstairs just for that purpose, because she knew Lita would be coming around the house as soon as Serena was transformed back. Lita followed Ami upstairs, where Rei and Darien stood outside the door of Serena's room, just about to open the door.

They entered the room, and Darien went straight for the bed. He felt Serena's forehead and frowned, "She seems warmer," he said, worried. Ami gasped and hurried to the bed, putting her hand on Serena's forehead, and feeling it. She looked up at the others, "she's so feverish!" Lita and Rei scowled in concern.

She shouldn't have fought that monster! Ami, Lita, and Rei all thought simultaneously.

Darien wondered how Serena could have gotten so feverish in just the half hour he'd left her; she had been awake and alert when he last saw her- when he brought her the tea. She had been running a mild fever when he checked the last time.

He picked up the thermometer and motioned for Ami to stick in under Serena's arm. They waited a few minutes, and then removed it. Darien held it up to the light and read where the red line ended. "104 degrees Fahrenheit!" he exclaimed and Ami grabbed the thermometer from him.

"Is that bad?" Rei asked, growing more concerned when both just silently nodded.

"We need to get her cooled down.," Ami stated, "Left unattended this fever could go from high grade to pyrexia, and we don't want to have to take her to the hospital. Darien, you go to the bathroom and fill up the tub with cool water. Not cold," forgetting that Darien was training to be a doctor himself, "Lita, go to the kitchen and fill a couple of glasses of water. No juice or milk. Water. We need to keep her hydrated. And Rei, you and I need to get her stripped, and maybe into a bathing suit if you can find one in this mess."

Darien and Lita left the room, Darien heading up the hallway to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and waited as the water reached the quarter level, then the halfway level. "Too cold," he muttered, as he felt the water, and twisted the silver knob for hot water. It was three-quarters full when he shut off the water.

Lita went downstairs to the kitchen and rummaged through the overhead cupboards finding several tall glasses. She filled them all up with ice and water and placed them on the tray that Darien had left on the counter. She walked back upstairs to see Ami motioning for her to get into the bedroom. Serena laid on the covers with just a towel covering her.

"We need to find her a swimsuit," Lita muttered, uncomfortable the Darien would be seeing her best friend with nothing on but a towel.

"We tried looking for one but couldn't find it," Rei said, a little irritated that Serena's room was such a mess.

"I supposed we could try just putting a t-shirt and a pair of underwear on her. It'll at least cover her," Ami suggested, digging through a drawer and grabbing the two said items. Rei held Serena sitting up while Ami put the shirt on her, and they slipped the pair of panties up her legs. They placed the towel over the rest of her body.

Darien peeked in and saw that Serena was mostly covered, "Tubs ready. Want me to carry her?" The girls nodded and stood back, watching as Darien scooped her up. He carried her to the tub and set her in, trying not to notice her gorgeous legs or her smooth skin. His mouth dried up and he had to swallow a couple times before turning back to the girls.

Ami stepped forward and knelt by the side and started to splash water up onto Serena's face and upper body. The t-shirt was soon plastered to Serena's chest, and Darien had to look away- _she's unconscious with a fever you pervert_- he mentally shouted at himself. The t-shirt was becoming transparent and Darien had to look away, his cheeks getting red.

"Okay, let's get her back to her room. Darien, would you carry her?" Ami said. Darien simply nodded and he picked up a towel from its rack. They drained the tub and Lita stood behind Serena and lifted her to her feet. Darien wrapped the towel around her and scooped her up; carrying her back to her bedroom.

He set her on the bed and grabbed the other towel from Ami. He draped the towel around Serena's shoulders and left the room, leaving the other three to dry and redress Serena in some nightclothes.

"I'll go make some more soup," he called back.

~ * ~

By the time Darien came back, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, and some water. He pushed the door open with his foot and saw Serena sitting up, awake, talking in whispers to her friends. The moment she and the other girls saw him, however, a silence descended upon the room.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked unsurely, because she and the girls had been discussing Sailor business. She wondered if he had heard anything despite their low voices, but his face betrayed nothing. He just walked over and set the tray of food in front of her, and raised his hand to her forehead.

"Well, you feel cooler, but I am still staying the night."

"What?!" Lita, Serena, and Rei shouted in unison, they glanced over at Ami, surprised that she said nothing.

"Makes sense to me," Ami shrugged, and received glares from Lita and Rei- not to mention Serena, who while sick, still gave great glare, "Well it does."

"Ami," Rei tried to be patient with their blue haired friend, "Darien-"

"-Is training to be a doctor," Ami interrupted.

"But Darien-" Lita started in.

"-Is a gentleman," Ami once more interjected.

"Well, Serena, any objections?" Darien asked, amused.

"Yes. Plenty," Serena said, clearing her throat, "but Ami has a point. I can't stay here without some help, so I guess you're it."

"Great. So Rei will stay the night tonight, I'll come tomorrow night, and Ami will stay the night after," Lita said, deciding on the spot.

"What's going on?" a young male voice came from the doorway. They all looked up to see Serena's younger brother, Sammy at the door.

"Sammy, Serena is sick. And Oh! This is Darien. He's staying to take of Serena," Ami said, quickly standing up, "Lita, why don't you take Sammy home with you tonight? And we'll discuss this situation more tomorrow with Serena."

She looked over at the blond who had just finished the last slurp of soup and was drinking her water. When Serena became aware of Ami looking over at her she gave a quick bob of her head to show her understanding.

"That's a good idea," Rei said, "I'll borrow a set of nightclothes from Serena."

Lita grabbed Sammy's hand and led him to his own room to grab some clothes for the night and the next day. Everyone else cleared Serena's room and went downstairs. Ami and Lita left with Sammy while Rei and Darien went into the kitchen to make their own dinner.

They ate in silence, then Rei carried a tray with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea upstairs to Serena. Serena put down the comic book she was reading and helped Rei settle the tray on her lap.

"There is some pajamas in that drawer," She pointed at a white dresser, third drawer down. Rei walked over, and pulled open a drawer, pulling out pajamas and setting them aside. There was a blue set of pajamas with moons and stars on them. Underneath the blue set was a pink nightgown with bunnies all over. And last there was a set of pajamas that Rei's eyes widened over. The pants were red with tongues of flame creeping up the legs, and the top was red with a picture of Sailor Mars on the pocket. She glanced over at Serena who grinned sheepishly.

"I bought those for you for your birthday next month, and with all the recent battles never got a chance to wrap them. So I put them in that drawer to keep them clean," Serena shrugged, embarrassed, "I was going to go buy a gift bag after school, but I got sick and couldn't."

"Oh Serena," Rei sighed and shook her head. She headed into the bathroom next door and changed out of her school uniform, and slipped on the pants and top. They had the new clothes smell still, and felt slightly baggy around the ankles, wrists and shoulders. She shuffled her feet, and walked into Serena's room to thank her.

She found her friend curled into the fetal position on her side holding a white and pink rabbit with her blue bedspread at the foot of the bed. She leaned over, felt Serena's forehead, and noted that it still felt warm. She covered Serena with the blankets, and whispered, "Thanks, Meatball Head." She bent down and picked up the tray and stacked the empty dishes on it carefully. She walked downstairs and heard the quiet sound of the late evening news from the family room. She deposited the dishes in the kitchen and headed to the family room.

"Darien?" She said softly walking into the room, and noticed Darien on the couch, lying down asleep with his hands folded on his lower chest. She grabbed the remote control and switched off the news coverage- it was of the battle from earlier. Grabbing a navy blue and black afghan from the back of the couch, she quietly covered him up as well, and then she made her way up to the guest room and collapsed on the bed. She pulled up the sheets to her chin and sighed in comfort before drifting off to sleep.

~ * ~

No one in the house saw the black cat wander through the house and peek into Serena's room and check on her charge. She lightly leapt onto the bed and rub her face against Serena's now lopsided dumpling hairstyle, and touched her forehead with her paw. She sighed and jumped off the bed, padding out to the hall and into the room Rei had claimed, smiling when she heard the Senshi of fire snore lightly. Finally she leapt down the stairs two at a time, and she walked into the family room to see the moon casting it's silver gaze on the dark haired young man who took such good care of her Serena and she jumped onto the back of the couch and then stepped next to Darien's head, and onto his chest, settling on the broad expanse. She blinked at him, wondering why, in this light, he looked so familiar, but then she yawned and closed her eyes sleepily, hoping that Darien did not mind waking up to find a cat on top on him.

*~* ~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * ~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Finals are upon me like the plague, so don't expect an update from anything before the 11th of Dec. Thanks for reading and Season's Greetings! Santa will leave you nice presents if you review. If not, expect a fat lump of coal in your stocking. Lol.


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: Iway on'tday ownway Ailorsay Oonmay (I don't own Sailor Moon, in Pig Latin.)

The Sickroom

Chapter 3

Darien stirred at the scent of coffee. He felt a weight on his chest. He blinked open his eyes and saw Luna, Serena's cat sitting on his chest, looking down at him, as she washed a paw. He reached a hand up and petted her gently on the head, then lifted her up off of his chest, setting her on the couch arm next to him. He continued to pet Luna, who closed her eyes and purred, pushing her head against his hand. Realizing what she was doing, she opened her eyes and gazed at him sheepishly, but didn't push his hand away.

"Darien, did you want some coffee?" Rei walked in and saw Luna enjoying an ear scratch, and giggled, "Do you two want to be alone?"

"I- uh never had a pet growing up," Darien said, "She's very friendly."

"We know. Coffee?" Rei asked again.

He nodded but stood up when she walked out to the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow as she passed him the mug of black coffee. He sipped appreciatively, and breathed in the aroma of the roasted and ground beans. He nodded thanks and took his cup upstairs, peeking his head into Serena's room. She was still asleep, on her side, on hand tucked under her cheek, the other stretched in front of her. The blankets had slipped down and the pale skin of her shoulder gleamed under the early light.

He moved closer, and gently set his hand against her forehead. She seemed cooler, but not through the fever. He stepped away and pulled the blankets higher, using one hand, while he sipped the coffee. He saw a pink calculator object on the carpet, and picked it up. Before he could turn it around, Rei plucked it from his hand and set it on the nightstand.

"How is she?" Rei asked, then felt Serena's forehead before Darien could say she was fine. Rei nodded and said, "Another sick day. I'll call her school. I'll stay with her," she added when he looked at her. "You shouldn't miss too many classes."

Darien shrugged unconcernedly, and said, "I have perfect scores in all my current classes. I can afford to miss a couple of days."

"Right," Rei rolled her eyes, annoyed that he had perfect grades, "Okay, then. I'll go to school, and you can stay with her."

* * *

After making sure Serena's school was called, and watching Rei walk out the door, Darien settled in the family room with his textbooks. He opened his physics book and had read the same page five times without realizing it when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and spotted Luna at the entrance of the room. She was watching him with her red eyes, and blinked as if processing a thought. She leapt up on the couch next to him and curled into a ball, staring at him from her new spot. She blinked as he reached over and scratched under her chin.

He sighed and shut his book. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate here in this room, where images of family hung on one side of the room, and Serena upstairs. "C'mon, Luna, we'll go check on her," and he stood up, heading out of the room and upstairs. He peeked in the room and saw Serena still asleep. He heard her moan, and whimper. He stepped closer, putting his hand down on her forehead, and noted that she felt warmer again.

"She's getting too warm again," he said aloud, and headed to the bathroom, turning on the cold tap and soaking a washcloth under the clear stream. Darien rung it out and after carrying it into Serena's room, laid it across her forehead. He looked around her room and noticed a table in the middle of the room. He nodded once as if making a decision and walked back downstairs and into the family where he packed up his books again. After carrying his stuff upstairs and laying it out on the table, he once more settled in for a study session. Soon the only sounds in the room were his pencil moving against paper, the flick of a page turning, and Serena sighing in sleep. Luna watched from the doorway for a moment before leaping onto the bed and curling into a ball next to Serena.

Every once and while Serena sobbed softly in her sleep, and at those moments Darien stood up and checked her temperature. There was no change but his touch on her forehead seemed to sooth her and she would go back to just soft sighs and the occasional snore. At noon, Darien heard the phone ring and he walked down to listen to the answer machine. He heard Rei's voice.

"Darien, it's Rei. Hope Serena is feeling better. The girls and I decided to meet after school at Serena's so we'll see you then. Gotta go, I hear the secretary coming back."

Darien shook his head, but deleted the message, and headed to the kitchen. He made soup and tea for himself and Serena and carried the tray back home. He saw Serena blinking sleepily and said, "Serena, are you feeling better?"

She yawned, "Yes, I'm much better now. Thank you," she said as he set their food down. He set her soup in her out stretched hand and sat near the bed as she sipped the broth carefully. Soon, the bowl was empty and she smiled as he took it from her, nodding at his textbooks, "You've been here all morning? What about your classes?"

"Perfect grades equals having the ability to miss school now and then, my ill friend."

She muttered something rude beneath her breath, then said, "I wish I could afford to miss school."

"I'll help you with your missed assignments," Darien said, surprising the both of them.

"Unfortunately, it's more than the absent days," Serena said, pointing to her textbook cover desk, where papers were tucked in and around her Math, English, and Science books. She sighed as Darien gave her a disappointed look- the same her parents gave her.

"I'll help you with those too then," Darien sighed.

"Right. Starting now," She stood up and swayed. Darien hurried over to her and slid an arm around her waist. She leaned against him, embarrassed, and looked up to see him frowning at her.

"Stay in bed," he said, firmly. She blushed and fidgeted, looking at her bare feet.

"I have to…you know," she said, "that's why I stood up."

"Oh, right," he said, embarrassed now. "I'll walk with you then." He kept his arm around her, helping her walk to the bathroom. He shut the door after seeing her inside.

Soon, Serena opened the door and Darien helped back to her room and bed.

"Now, what subject first?" Darien asked walking over to her desk.

"Math," she said, grimacing, "Worst subject ever."

He picked up her math book and pulled out a sheet of paper. His eyebrows went up at the sight of all the little doodles of a dreamy eyed Tuxedo Mask. He chuckled.

"What?" Serena asked, looking up, "oh," she blushed, furiously.

"So you got a crush on Japan's hero?"

"Just a little bit," Serena said, trying to act nonchalant.

"So what problem sets do you have to do?" Darien

* * *

Serena yawned as she watched Darien looked over her finished math, science and history homework. He had helped her for two straight hours without a complaint and now the only homework she had to do was the last couple of days.

"Well done, Serena!" Darien set the sheaf of papers down.

"Hey Serena!" they heard the door open downstairs, and four voices yelling up the stairs. The girls stepped into the room one at time. They gaped in shock when they saw Darien leaning against the bed with a pile of textbooks and notebooks at his side. He was gazing at Serena with a proud smile. She was looking down at him with a bemused smile. When they saw the four girls in the doorway, Darien hurried to clear his lap and stand up. Mina looked at him with laughter in her eyes, and Ami looked at the homework stacked.

"Wow, Serena. You caught up on all your homework," Ami looked at the finished assignments with a fond glow in her eyes. Rei nodded, impressed, while Lita looked for space to put the bowl she carried.

"Serena, I made you some soup. It'll make you feel better," Lita cleared a corner of Serena's nightstand, and she pulled out a spoon wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks, Lita," Serena sat up more and held out her hands for the bowl and spoon. She sipped from the brim of the bowl. The broth soothed her throat, and the noodles where soft to the teeth- not over cooked like canned soup noodles. Soon the bowl was empty and Lita packed it away. The girls' eyes kept shifting between Darien and Serena and soon Ami announced that she had to go pick up Sammy from his after school practice - sports.

"Wait up Ami, I'll go with you." Rei said.

"I'm staying over tonight," Lita said when they looked over at her and Mina.

"I'll go too then. Call us if you need anything," Mina said and the three girls headed downstairs and out the front door chattering away.

Lita stood up and stretched, "I'll go start making dinner. Serena, I brought you your homework as well." Serena groaned and leaned back, making the sign of the cross with her hands.

"Keep it away. Keep it away," she moaned in mostly faux horror.

Darien chuckled and accepted the sheaf of papers Lita held out to him.

"And I brought the homework for Darien. Andrew picked it up for you," Lita pulled out a couple pieces of paper and handed them to Darien. He sighed, grateful Andrew had thought of something he hadn't. Lita walked downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

She hissed when her communicator started to beep, "Damn it!" She clicked it open.

"Lita! Youma in the parking lot of Sammy's school." It was Rei.

"Right." She shut it off, gripped her transformation pen and ran to the base of the stairs. "Hey Serena, Darien. I forgot to feed my cat. I'll be back soon."

_Lita doesn't have a cat_. Serena thought then her eyes widened. "Alright Lita."

They heard the front door open and shut and Darien said, "Well, I guess I'll start dinner." Serena nodded, eager to get him out the room.

She waited until she heard his steps on the stairs then said, "Luna, there's a battle. I can feel it all of a sudden." She stood up, and Luna hissed at her.

"What are you doing? Get back in bed."

"I can't. The girls need me." She grabbed her broach and headed for the window. "Moon Prism Power!" She felt the power go through her, energizing her as the bodice of her uniform formed, and the skirt teased her thighs and she felt the tiara tighten across her forehead. She just out of her bedroom window, racing to where she felt the battle. She reached Sammy's school and saw Sailor Jupiter caught in the tentacles of the youma. It was draining Sailor Mars' energy as well, while Sailor Mercury frantically typed in her computer, and Sailor Venus sent out her crescent beam attack.

Skipping the speech and heading right for the attack, Sailor Moon powered up her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara spun out toward the tentacles holding her friends and then cut through the monster. It disintegrated into dust, blowing away on the cool fall breeze.

Sailor Moon gasped and knelt on the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Sailor Moon!" she heard her four friends shout, and rush over.

"Sailor Mercury, has her fever increased?" Sailor Mars demanded as Sailor Mercury scanned their fallen comrade.

"No. She's actually cooler. But she is worn out. Let's get her home." Sailor Mercury placed the compact computer back in her subspace pocket.

Sailor Moon felt Sailor Jupiter pick her up and cradle her. She passed out as they started walking and the next thing she was aware of was Darien kneeling beside the bed. He was firmly whispering to Lita to go to bed, that Serena would be fine. She moaned and looked at Lita, who immediately understood.

"Darien, why don't you go downstairs and make some hot tea? We'll all sleep better with some." Darien nodded and walked out of Serena's room.

As his footsteps faded away and they heard dishes rattling in the kitchen, Serena struggled to sit up, "Did Darien," she winced "say anything about me being out of bed?"

"Nope. Managed to sneak you through the window and get you detransformed from Sailor Moon," Lita said, stretching, "It's a good thing that your metabolism burns off all that food you eat though. Otherwise, I would not be able to easily carry you," she said teasingly.

Serena snorted, "Like you wouldn't?" They heard the rattle of dishes a second before Darien entered her bedroom with a tray bearing a teapot and three little cups. It also held a rosebud in a vase and as he set down the tray, he placed the rose next to Serena, on her nightstand.

"Wow, where you find the rose?" Serena asking smelling the lovely red rose.

Darien shrugged noncommittally and poured them each a cup of tea. Lita took one and noticing Luna by the door, casually walked out and downstairs.

"So Lita's taking the couch, she's giving me the guest room, and if you call out one or both of us will hear you."

"So it's the same as last night," she said as Darien leaned over her to adjust her bedspread. Serena gazed up at him, breathing in his familiar scent. He smelled of coffee, roses and something that was distinctly Darien. It was comfortable for her and she drifted off, falling deep into an exhausted slumber.

_Mist surrounded her and she saw the shadows rushing at her. It was four young women. She recognized Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, and they were tugging on her pale arms, dragging her away. From something. From a man, who was in shadow, but the light glinted off silver armor and she knew he was someone important to her. His voice whispered to her in the fog, "Save me, my love." _

She opened her eyes suddenly, and felt Darien's hands on her shoulders, whispering, "Shh, shh, Serena, you're dreaming."

She must made a sound, because Darien was looking down into her face, and his hands were easing away from her shoulders. The warmth of his touch remained as she sat up and pushed her straggling hair back. She felt her heart beat slowing, felt the cool touch of a wet glass on her hand and she automatically accepted it, cradling it both hands before taking a sip. The shaking in her limbs calmed down, and she breathed. The dream had scared her, but she didn't know why and she felt exhausted- as if she'd been fighting, and running, and doing her schoolwork all at once.

She looked at Darien, who stood in shadow and reminded her of her dream man. His silhouette shifted and she had a sudden flash of sliver glinting and a cape swirling in front of her. The imperial image remained with her as her eyes once again shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think so far?


	4. The Conversation

Author's Note: As I promised, two story updates for my birthday. The Sickroom got the most votes, followed by A Moon Star is Born and Born and Born Again. I think I'll try another poll in a few months- maybe for Christmas. P.S. I meant to have this up back in March. Oh well, it's very late.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Sickroom Chapter 4

Darien felt Serena's forehead. She still felt very warm. The dawn light shown palely on the blonde hair streaming from the blankets. He felt the softness of her hair curling around his fingers as he stroked his hand along her cheek, pushing the stray strands of hair away. He felt the warmth of her skin and he knelt by the bed, dipping a cloth into a bowl of water. Serena had gotten worse overnight. He and Lita had been taking turns watching over Serena throughout the night and she had steadily been improving, and the damp cool washcloths helped, but still, he worried. She murmured in her dream, and Darien leaned his head to try to hear the mumbled words.

"Don't kill them!" she cried out, suddenly waking up, and sitting up. Darien shoved himself backwards in order to keep her from bumping into him. She sat, panting, and covered her face.

"Serena," Darien said hesitantly, "Are you alright?" he laid a warm hand on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"I'm fine," Serena removed her hands from her face and turned to Darien, struggling to bury the fear the dream had caused her to feel. She saw the worry in Darien's eyes, "I just had a bad dream," she smiled gently

Darien nodded, murmuring, "I've had a few of those myself."

Serena smiled, and relaxed back against her pillows, closing her eyes, "Someday, we can exchange nightmares."

"You want some breakfast?" Darien asked, standing up, and heading for the door.

"Too early," Serena muttered, "Try again in a few hours."

"Serena, are you going back to sleep?" Darien said, turning back towards the bed.

"No," Serena reopened her eyes and looked at Darien, "I'm afraid my dream will come back."

"I'll stay here. I mean, if you want. I won't leave you alone."

"Yes," Serena replied, simply.

"Do you want to talk?" Darien asked

"Sure. You know a lot about me, but I know next to nothing about you," Serena looked up at Darien. He stood awkwardly, but sat down once more, and leaned toward her. She opened her mouth, as if to ask a question, but then looked away shyly.

"Ask me anything. If I don't want to answer it, I'll let you know, okay?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded, then asked, "What are you studying?"

"I am studying to become a doctor."

"Just like Ami! You know, Ami's mother is a doctor too. Next question, what is your family like?"

There was a long pause, and Darien looked down at his hands, then said, "I don't have any family alive. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was six. I barely remember them."

Serena made a sudden movement, then reached out a hand to touch him, "I'm sorry, Darien, I didn't mean to bring up the memories."

"It's okay. Since I don't remember them, I can make up what they were like when they alive. I do know that they met while my father was in law school, and she was preparing to become a teacher. I halfway remember portions of the night they were killed though. It was my sixth birthday, and my father was driving the car. It was storming, and suddenly the car swerved, and went over the railing. I was told they died on impact, while I escaped with barely a scratch," Darien looked over at Serena who had tears in her eyes, "Serena, I didn't tell you the story to make you said. I wanted to tell you so that you would know why I sometimes act withdrawn and distant."

Serena sniffled, and then grabbed a tissue. Darien smiled at the faint honking as she blew her nose. "I'm sorry about your family though. Was it lonely growing up?"

"Sometimes. The orphanage made it hard to make friends with anyone but the nuns, because everyone who lived there had their own tragic pasts. Some would get adopted, others were in and out of foster care. I lived there until I could live on my own. I have some great friends now though. Andrew and some of my peers at the college."

"And me," Serena said firmly, her hand touching Darien's shoulder briefly, then withdrawing when he looked at her in astonishment.

"Even though we fight everyday?" Darien asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, and because even though we do fight, you were still there for me when I got sick, and you are still here. And because I understand you now." She allowed her own lips to curve into a grin for a moment then mock scowled at him, "and no more calling me Meatball Head."

"All right. Any more questions? Meatball Head?" Darien chuckled as Serena's face started to frown at him, "Just kidding, Serena!"

"Actually, I have a few more. But I smell pancakes downstairs which means Lita is up and will be interrupting us soon for breakfast," Serena was right for within five seconds of her statement, the sound of Lita's feet on the stairs drifted to them and soon she was pushing Serena's bedroom door open. She saw Darien kneeling beside the bed, Serena sitting up, and Darien's hand entangled in Serena's long blonde locks. Darien had been absentmindedly playing with the softness that is Serena's hair while they talked, and Serena had felt the faint tugs on her hair. She glanced down and chuckled, "Darien, you tease me about my hair, but I should tease you about you playing with my hair."

Lita laughed from the doorway, and stated, "You're up early, Serena."

"Bad dreams," Darien replied for Serena who had about to say something else.

"Oh," Lita knew about Serena's dreams. Rei had figured them out once, when they had a sleepover and Serena woke them up when she cried out. They'd pried the details of the dreams out of her, but Lita, and the others had thought the dreams had dissipated once they had figured out that for some reason, Serena had been dreaming of their past lives.

"I'm fine," Serena insisted, and forgetting that Lita had just helped her into a nightshirt the night before, she pushed the bedclothes off of her body. She realized her mistake when Darien fastened his dark eyes on her and saw the faint red marks from the youma's tentacles.

He inhaled sharply and demanded, "How did you get those?"

Serena and Lita darted panicked glances at each other before Serena babbled, "I fell out of bed." while Lita interjected, "The sheets twisted around her legs last night."

"I mean when I fell out of bed the sheets twisted around my legs." Serena said, then repeated once more, "I'm fine." She stood up and for a moment her head felt light and dizzy, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Lita stood beside her in an instant, and shooting a look at Darien said, "There's coffee ready downstairs and blueberry pancakes on the griddle. I turned the griddle down to warm, but you should go ahead and eat so you can attend your classes."

Darien said, "I'll eat, but I think it would be better if I stayed here again all day."

"Serena?" Lita let the decision be her petite friend's.

"Sure. I still have some homework to catch up on, and Darien should do the homework he was supposed to finish yesterday."

"All right," Lita shrugged, "Let's eat some breakfast." She waited until Darien left the room before walking over to Serena's side and helping her stand up, "Come on, girl, we need to get you cleaned up and healed a little bit."

"He's already seen the marks on my legs, but you're right," She tugged off the night shirt and pointed to the marks running down her back. They were a colorful mixture of red, purple, blue, and green.

"Dam, girl, I wish we'd seen these last night. Okay transform," Lita said.

"Right. Moon Prism-"

"Wait!" Lita said, "I'll wait outside, give a shout if I see Darien coming back too soon." She opened the door and stepped outside.

Serena held up the broach, "Moon Prism Power!" The transformation to Sailor Moon made her feel dizzy and she let out a breath and sat on the bed. She pressed her hands around the broach and felt the loosening of the fuku as the scout uniform faded away. She looked at her legs. The marks looked lighter and she used the mirror to look at her back. It wasn't totally healed, but it itched now instead of being sore. She heard Lita use their secret knock and grabbed a fresh night shirt and a pair of yoga pants and quickly redressed. Lita poked her heard in and saw Serena dressed.

"Looks like Serena is dressed," Lita said, opening the door, revealing Darien behind her. He held a lap tray weighed down with a stack of plates, and the top plate had a thick stack of pancakes. There was a mug (coffee, Serena assumed) and two glasses of orange juice, and a vase holding yet another rose.

"Darien, where do keep getting the roses?" Serena asked as soon as he set the tray on the low table near the bed. She leaned over from the bed and plucked the vase from the tray. She breathed the sweet scent of the rose and twirled it between her thumb and index finger.

"I saw a bunch outside the door," Darien said, "I left the rest downstairs, but I thought you'd like one here."

"Someone besides us must know you're sick and wants you to know that they care," Lita said. She looked at the clock, "Crap! I'm gonna be late for school! Bye, Serena! I'll try to call during lunch."

"Bye Lita." Darien and Serena said in unison. They laughed and Serena said, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" She chuckled as she knelt by the low table and grabbed a couple pancakes and a plate for herself.

Darien rolled his eyes, "I'll buy you one at the arcade when you're better."

Serena grinned. She settled in to eat her breakfast.

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long. I am kinda stuck. Any ideas?


	5. The Revelation

Author's Note: Kind of had an idea for this story- wanted to see how it worked.

The Sickroom Chapter 5

Serena gazed at the mirror. She spotted the silver and gold roots growing in and knew she'd have to do a root touch up. Ami had recommended she do so after the second battle they fought together- right after Ami had noticed the silver streaks starting to grow in. Ami did a test scan and declared her to be Lunarian- which meant that chances were high Serena herself was the Moon Princess. Serena begged Ami to keep it a secret- it was bad enough Luna though Serena was a disappointment as a leader- she did not want Luna to harp on her about being more graceful and 'princess-like'. Ami agreed- saying it was probably best to make the Dark Kingdom believe that they were still searching for the princess- and after all they had no real proof that Serena was the Princess. Anyway, that same day, Ami volunteered to make her a long lasting dye that would keep the golden and silver streaks at bay. It was time to ask Ami for another batch of that dye.

_Knock knock knock. _Darien tapped the bathroom door and said, "Serena, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine Darien. I'll be out in a minute." Serena said. She stared hard at the mirror, and then quickly braided her hair. She opened the door and Darien stood there- it felt awkward to have Darien in her home- even for a couple days. She hoped that there would not be another battle- it was hard hiding the big secret- plus every time she fought, she regained the fever. Last night's dreams didn't help either- they made her exhausted, plus she never remembered everything but vague shadows from the dreams.

"Feeling better?" Darien asked. Serena mutely nodded and inched past him to sit on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. He was holding a tray with two shallow bowls of soup and a plate with a sandwich cut in half.

"Grilled cheese?" she asked as he set the plate down on the table near the bed. He nodded and passed her the soup first. It was chicken soup and she slurped some of the broth before spooning up the noodles and bits of chicken. Soon both bowls of soup and sandwich halves were polished off and she licked her lips. He piled the dishes back onto the tray and handed her a napkin.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked, standing up, "If you are, I'll make us another sandwich."

"The question isn't if I am still hungry, it's if you're still hungry. And the answer is help yourself. My mom left plenty of grocery money for both Sammy and me, and Lita brought her own ingredients for some of the dishes she's made for us." Serena shared- Lita and Ami had come up with some recipes that would keep Serena energized during battle, and they worked on mixing some of the ingredients into everything Serena ate.

"Okay. Another sandwich it is." Darien left the room and Luna entered the room with the Scout communicator clamped between her teeth. She leapt on the bed and dropped the communicator in Serena's lap. Luna said, "It's Sailor Mercury. The junior high is under attack."

Serena closed her eyes wearily and moved to get out of bed. "Okay. I'm going." She walked to the stairs and listened to the noises in the kitchen. It sounded like Darien was doing dishes. "Luna, try to keep Darien downstairs while I'm gone." Luna nodded.

Serena climbed out of her window and less than gracefully climbed to the tree branch, and dropped to the ground. As she ran towards her school, she transformed. She arrived to see the monster holding the gym class hostage, and it was draining two girls of energy. Its black eyes glared at the shrieking and crying girls. The rest of the gym class huddled in the middle of the shrieking and crying girls. The rest of the gym class huddled in the middle of the courtyard, trembling.

Sailor Moon quickly sent her tiara soaring over the heads of the class and straight through the arms holding the two girls hostage. It screamed in pain, and turned its bug-like face towards her. The arms quickly grew back, like a chameleon's tail, and it charged towards her. She froze, used to the distractions the other scouts provided, and it captured her. It started to drain her, and she yelled as the arms constricted around her neck and head. She heard a whooshing sound and the monster screamed as a rose thudded into its neck causing the monster to loosen the grip; Sailor Moon collapsed upon the ground and she felt warm arms surrounded her, helping her stand up.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, "are you alright?" She weakly nodded. "Sailor Moon, you need to throw your tiara before the monster recovers." She nodded again, and grasping her tiara she threw it. Its glow was a dimmer than usual, but still powerful enough to destroy the monster before returning to its rightful place upon her brow. She moaned, and leaned against Tuxedo Mask. He looked frantically around for the other scouts as he wrapped his cloak around her, shielding her from the students she had saved. He felt her body sag into his more, and he quickly leapt away from the crowd, and up onto the roof. He held her tightly as she lost consciousness.

On the roof, he gently set her on the ground and knelt beside her unconscious form. He shook her, checked her pulse, and made sure she was breathing. "Sailor Moon, wake up." He commanded, ignoring the shaking in his voice as he tried to revive her.

Suddenly a golden glow engulfed them and he was momentarily blinded. He blinked and as the glow faded, he looked down and saw Serena. "Serena," he gasped in surprise, and blinked; not believing his eyes. He didn't have time to recover from his surprise before Serena started to stir. Serena blinked, her eyes momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine in her face. She felt the hard cement underneath her and she felt warm hands passing over her limbs. She turned her head to presence she felt at her side and gasped, "Tuxedo Mask!" She knew she wasn't in her scout form any more- her pajamas were loose in comparison to the tight fit of the sailor bodysuit. She tried to sit up, but Tuxedo Mask gently held her down, whispering, "Just stay still for a few minutes."

She gazed into his blue eyes, thinly shielded by the white silver mask. He finished checking for injuries and he finally allowed her to sit up. She took a deep breath, blushing, as she met his gaze and said, "What happened after I fainted?"

"You fainted, your transformation faded, and I made sure you were uninjured," he met her gaze. "Serena, you are okay right?"

"Yes," she answered, "Wait, how do you know who I am?"

There was a pause and then he raised his hand to his face; he pulled his mask off, and then he turned his hand, "Because we see each other every day."

"Darien!" Serena gasped, meeting his uncovered blue eyes.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you detransform in my arms," he smirked his familiar smirk.

"This whole time…" Serena pondered.

"Yeah," Darien said. There was a long pause while they both processed the revealing of their identities. Then he asked, 'is this why your fever has been so high?"

Serena nodded, "I couldn't let the others fight without me. I have a responsibility as a leader."

"What have you been dreaming about? The battles?" Darien asked, and as Serena tensed, he asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I don't talk about those dreams. Ever." Serena adamantly whispered.

Darien frowned, and let silence descend upon them once more.

Serena suddenly looked up, "Oh my god, we're on the school's roof!"

"Yeah, it was the closest place I could take you without an audience after you fell unconscious."

"The scouts!"

"Which I assume are Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei."

"Yes," Serena said, "Are we that obvious?"

"Not to the naked eye, but I now understand so many things- like how you guys became such fast friends."

"Lita and I were friends before I found out she was Sailor Jupiter," Serena objected, "and for a few moments before I found out she was Sailor Jupiter, I thought she was a Dark Kingdom spy."

"Really?" Darien asked, "Why?"

"Because she was so strong."

"Strength equals Dark Kingdom now?"

"No, it was more than that. Never mind, I can't explain it. And Luna thought Ami might have been a Dark Kingdom spy when Luna first met her."

"And Rei?" Darien asked.

"Rei thought I was the bad guy and she tried to curse me," Serena said, giggling.

"What?!" Darien exclaimed,

"Yeah. Remember the buses that were disappearing from the Cherry Hill Temple, and everyone thought that Rei and her grandfather had something to do with the disappearing school girls?"

Darien nodded.

"Well, Jadeite had gotten a job as a helper in disguise and he did something to the charms. Anyway, Rei's psychic abilities were a little messed up because of Jadeite's presence and when Ami and I were investigating (and shopping for charms); Rei blasted me with one of her demon-be-gone charms."

Darien chuckled. "You were okay though right?"

"Yes. And she apologized. And that was the start of our friendship," Serena finished the story. She sighed and looked around, "We really should get back to my house."

"Are you up to standing?" Darien asked, replacing his mask and his top hat. He stood up and helped Serena to stand up. She wobbled, and leaned against him. He sighed, and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face against his chest. She could smell roses in his tuxedo, and smiled. "The roses came from you right?"

"Yes."

"I love roses," Serena said, and she relaxed against his chest as he ran, jumping buildings, and as she listened to the snap of his cape in the wind, she fell asleep in his arms.

Darien got Serena home and he entered the house, still in his Tuxedo Mask persona. There was a gasp from the floor, a hiss, and a streak of black cat racing towards them. "Let her go, you fiend." Luna yowled, preparing to jump up and scratch him.

Serena woke up at Luna's screech and stopped Luna from jumping up by saying, "Luna, stop! He's saved me enough times that we can trust him."

Darien carried Serena upstairs. Luna watched suspiciously from the doorway as he set Serena on the bed, and then as soon as he moved away from her charge, she jumped up on the bed and glared at Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing here?"

He reached up, and removed his mask once more. "Darien!" Luna gasped, and arched her back. "Did you know Serena was Sailor Moon?" she asked accusingly.

"No," he said, detransforming, "I discovered her identity today, after she fainted and her fuku faded back into her pajamas."

"Is she okay?" Luna asked.

"Luna! I'm right here. And I'm fine. This isn't the first time I have fainted after battle you know."

Darien looked at her this time, "At the beginning you fainted a lot."

"How do you know that?" Luna asked, and Serena glanced over in surprise.

"Because I blacked out after nearly every battle. I would wake up as myself in alleys, my apartment, and once in Andrew's apartment. I still can't believe that happened, and Andrew didn't discover what was happening to me- it was hard explaining what I was doing passed out on his couch." Darien said.

"How did you explain it?" Serena asked.

"Vaguely. I told him that I was tired and his place was closer than mine and I needed to crash."

"I'm surprised he believed that," Luna interjected, "but why would you black out when Serena did?"

"I think it's because we're connected- I can feel her transform. The connection is like a rope or a thread. I don't feel anything unless she's transformed, scared, or angry."

"Or sad," Serena whispered. Darien and Luna both shot her surprised looks. She looked at her hands, and then looked up at Darien, "You said twelve years ago your family was in a car crash."

"Yeah," Darien said, puzzled.

"I woke up screaming that night. And I felt grief. But I knew it wasn't mine. So it must have been yours," Serena looked up, meeting Darien's sapphire eyes, "I didn't understand it, until yesterday when you talked about your parents and now you mention our connection."

Darien nodded, then in concern for her health, he said, "Serena, you won't get better if you keep going out to fight. You need to stay home the next battle."

Luna nodded, "I tell the others. They'll have to try a few concentrated attacks."

"But-" Serena started. Darien gave her a stern stare.

Things settled into a routine for the rest of the day. Lita, Rei, Ami, and Mina came to the house to check on Serena and she and Darien revealed the afternoon's revelations. The four scouts agreed to Darien's suggestion that Serena avoid coming to battles until she got better and Serena scowled, but kept her mouth shut. Mina volunteered to stay the night with Serena and Darien, and Lita volunteered to cook dinner for everyone- to everyone's relief. They snuggled into Serena's room and Darien felt seriously outnumbered- because he was. Even so, everyone insisted he sit by Serena, and as he listened to the feminine chatter, he became aware of two things. One was the sense of déjà vu, as if he'd joined the five girls many times before- and he didn't mean like when he sat near them at the arcade. The second thing was that they felt like a family and he had to blink quickly to cover an emotional response he wasn't prepared to reveal.

Mina peeked into Serena's room, and watched as Darien soothed Serena during a nightmare. She smiled, and tiptoed away. It made her glad to see the red thread of the soul bond strengthen, and she didn't want to interrupt the couple. She wandered to the guest room and sprawled out, comfortable on the bed. She fell asleep, only to be pulled awake by the feel of a youma close by. The communicator serenaded her and she swiftly answered Sailor Mars, "Where? I'll be right there." She walked down the hall, and peeked in Serena's room, Serena was tossing and turning, and Darien was trying to calm her. "Hey Darien, youma few blocks away. You coming?" Darien succeeded in calming Serena, and he nodded. He followed Mina downstairs and they both transformed. They ran outside and towards the rampaging creature. Sailors Mars and Jupiter both fired attacks at the creature while Mercury furiously scanned it for a sign of weakness. Sailor Venus added her own attack, diverting the hideous monster. Sailor Mercury shouted out, "the weakness is in the knees and in the face!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars sent out attacks at the tree trunk-like knees, and Jupiter powered up an attack to focus on the creature's face. Before the attack was finished though, they heard, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and the monster dissolved with a scream. The scouts whirled around to see their leader start to faint and before they could move, a dark shape scooped her up."

Sailor Venus shivered at the anger she could feel emanating from the young man as they all followed the tuxedoed figure back to Serena's house.

Author's Note: OOoh what's Darien going to do to Serena? ….. lol check out the next chapter to find out- coming in about a month, I hope. Please please please review.


End file.
